


怎样劝庄园主进食

by FriedFishYiGang



Category: Novecento | 1900 (1976)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedFishYiGang/pseuds/FriedFishYiGang
Summary: 一个普通的校园AU，内含各种经典老梗，但核心和主要矛盾还是电影里的，最后圆满结局了
Relationships: Olmo Dalcò & Alfredo Berlinghieri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	怎样劝庄园主进食

第一天：传单

还有半个月就是圣诞节了，巴黎某美术学院的学生奥尔默·达尔科心情却不大好。他今天上午的日程，是到巴黎某商学院的学生公寓派自制传单。虽然要经历一些和门房大叔的斗智斗勇，不过总体来说，这项工作他进行得还不错。让他心情不好的是他的感情挫折——就在今天早上，和他同居了十七个月的女友突然提出分手，杀他个措手不及，到现在也没缓过神来。

“分手？为什么啊？”

“因为我决定了，这个学期结束之后就去美国。”女友阿妮塔看见他错愕的表情，叼着烟卷笑了，“奥尔默，你真是白痴。我们之间出现了那么多问题，你通通感觉不到吗？”

“有什么问题？一切不都好好的吗？你就这么突然决定一个人走？为什么是美国？在美国你根本做不了艺术家啊！” 奥尔默愤怒情绪窜了起来，像连珠炮似的发问。

“奥尔默，你看，这就是你的毛病！三个月来，我起码跟你提过十次这件事，十次！你一次都没听进去，你心里根本没有我！我们这样生活还有什么意义！”

阿妮塔咆哮得像条喷火龙，奥尔默一下子懵了：“可是，至少也不该去……”

“没什么可是，明晚之前，你从我的房子里搬出去吧，咱俩别再见面了。”阿妮塔说完话，直接摔门走了，留下奥尔默一个人在空荡荡的房间里，独自消化这个晴天霹雳。他先是神情委顿，接着暴跳如雷，对着空气又踢又踹，最后因为害怕伤及家具而不得不停下来，强压着情绪出了门。

现在的他，在挨个敲开学生房门推销传单内容的空隙，还要腾出手来给女友发消息，一个劲地质问她到底是怎么想的，然而女友毫无回应。巴黎的女人真是绝情啊。他渐渐觉得自己的人生非常灰暗，就跟冬季里的傻逼乌云一样。他越想越垂头丧气，派传单的动力也失去了一大半，拿出手机，又发了一条信息：“无论怎样，都是我的错，对不起，我们和好可以吗？”

他不愿意就这样结束一段感情，否则，那些跟女友规划过的未来，就全都化成泡影了。

就这样扫楼扫到了公寓楼的第四层。前几间房都没人在，最后靠拐角那还剩一间，上午十一点半左右，门缝里仍是一片漆黑，也不像有人，不过奥尔默仍然机械地走上前。

“你好？”他抬起手咚咚咚敲了三下门，门里立刻发出桌椅乱晃的声响，好像有人被他吵醒了。于是他接着敲：“你好，有人在吗？”

“你是谁啊？”一个干哑的声音不太高兴地飘出来。奥尔默端出一路念到现在的开场白：“先生，您好，我是巴黎X大的学生，正在筹备一场概念艺术展，不久之后就会在这附近举办，可以请您开门……”

“Get away!”门里那个声音懒洋洋地打断了他。奥尔默有点惊讶，因为对方虽然挑了句英语，却夹杂着一股浓重的意大利北部口音。妈的，是他熟悉的家乡味。奥尔默决定看在老乡的份上再好言好语几句：“好吧，那我把传单给您从门缝里塞进去，有时间请看一眼吧！”

他也不确定这么努力宣传到底有没有用。据说这所商学院招收的学生，大多是来自欧洲各地、继承着家族产业的纨绔子弟，在学业上根本不用多费心，发展社交圈才是他们的主要目的。对于这些人而言，艺术只是某种形式的投资罢了，自己和同学们那些充满私人情绪的创作实验，真的会有人来关心吗？他感到希望非常渺茫。也许这就是从事艺术的宿命呢。他这两天还必须找个新住处，暂时没空回味这些小情绪。

就在他准备收工下楼的时候，身后那扇门突然急切地打开了，刚才门里让他滚开的那个人冲出来大喊：“奥尔默？达尔科家的奥尔默？！”

这么具体的叫法可不常见。奥尔默回头，只见那个北意大利佬穿着一身宿醉后皱巴巴的衬衫西裤，光着脚，披着一条大毛毯，手里抓着他刚发的传单，激动地用家乡语言继续叫他：“真的是你，天哪，奥尔默，真的是你！”

“你是……？原来是你啊！”

尽管那人顶着乱糟糟的鸡窝头，下巴上全是青色的胡茬，看起来邋里邋遢，但奥尔默还是成功认出了老熟人——他离开意大利前，年少时最好的伙伴，伯林格利庄园的小少爷，阿尔弗雷多。

“为什么你从来不更新FB呢？我都找你好久了！”阿尔弗雷多一个箭步走到奥尔默面前。奥尔默以为他要来个拥抱，结果两人只是用力握了握手。许久不见，还是有些生疏的。奥尔默不好意思地挠挠头：“啊，我不喜欢用FB……不过你可以来看我的作品！”他戳戳传单，“我和同学准备了有一阵子了，还有四天就开展啦。”

“当然，当然！”阿尔弗雷多用力点头，拿着那张A6大小的纸片看了又看，笑了起来，“天哪，你现在在学雕塑吗？如果是你的作品，想想就知道，肯定非常棒！”

“只不过是一点小爱好。”奥尔默天生不太会应付来自他人的夸奖。

“不介意的话，可以留个电话给我吗？”阿尔弗雷多高兴到眼睛发光，但和奥尔默一对视又变得很紧张，“我的意思是，如果有事我可以及时告诉你……”

“没问题！”

两人迅速交换完联系方式，立刻又没了话题，尴尬了几秒钟，奥尔默决定开个玩笑：“看看你的发型，昨晚嗨过头了吧？”

“哦，对对对，”阿尔弗雷多用力搓了搓自己颓废的脸，“我想我该去冲个澡了，清醒一下。”

“行，那我先走了，下午还有课呢，有事联系啊！”奥尔默转身一溜烟就跑。阿尔弗雷多在他背后大声喊道：“画展上见！如果你那儿有什么要帮忙的事情，也尽管告诉我！”

虽然奥尔默不想承认，但是阿尔弗雷多的出现，的确勾起了一些他不愿面对的往事，那也是他决定跟随母亲离开意大利的原因。他厌恶自己的少年时光，渴望忘掉曾经那些人和环境，甚至因此反感那整个狭长的半岛国家，但没想到岁月像海浪一样调皮，把冲刷掉的一切又推了回来。奥尔默下楼梯的时候还在琢磨，要不要骗阿尔弗雷多说画展取消了，让他别来？不过那时他还没预料到，自己第二天就不得不带着全套家当搬进这幢公寓楼，和最不想见的人成为室友。

那个让他改变主意的契机，就是手机上前女友姗姗来迟的最后一条信息：“不要道歉，因为我再没有义务要原谅你了。”

第二天：意面

“总之，快到圣诞节了，找房子真的很困难，我问了几个朋友，大家都没办法这么快安排住处给我，所以才来麻烦你的。事情的确有点急，真的很抱歉啊。”

“没关系没关系，只是我这里房间不大，不知道能不能放得下你所有的画和行李。不过，请你一定要来，空间不够的话，我找伯父帮忙解决！”

“那可真是太谢谢啦。别担心，等我找到房子，一定第一时间搬出去。”奥尔默如释重负地挂了电话，赶在前女友开始往外扔东西之前，仓皇搬进了阿尔弗雷多的学生宿舍。房间果然像阿尔弗雷多说得那样小，这倒没有很奇怪，一间15平米左右的卧房，外带一间2平米左右的浴室，玄关处有迷你的灶台和冰箱，是巴学生宿舍的标准配置。让奥尔默惊奇的是这屋子看起来乱成一锅粥——床单、被褥、以及成堆的外套、裤子、领带和鞋被随手丢在书桌上和地板上，冰箱和灶台反而崭新如初，橱柜里一点食物也没有，除了酒瓶、酒杯，只有几瓶香水，踏进这间房就好像踏进了一间刚被洗劫过的仓库。

“我终于明白你说的空间不够是什么意思了。”奥尔默拉着自己的行李箱直摇头。作为一个艺术系学生，之前他经常被前女友痛骂生活习惯过于天马行空，但跟眼前的场景相比，自己简直是家政高手。他可从没见过哪个男生的屋子能被衣服淹没的。

“我也才搬来不到一个月……以后慢慢收拾吧。”阿尔弗雷多边说边从地上捡衣服，捡完了卷一卷就往衣柜里硬塞，好不容易露出一小块地板，他往那一站，还挺骄傲地张开双臂：“欢迎来我家！”

“咳咳，”奥尔默被屋里那股香氛和汗臭混杂的异味呛到了，赶紧跑去开窗通风，“我的东西不多，应该放得下，这两天我来整理吧，不然你这里还能住人吗。”

“对不起，我的确不太擅长收拾房间……谢谢你。”阿尔弗雷多犹豫了两秒，还是扑到奥尔默身上拥抱了他一下，然后喊着“我去上课啦”就跑出了门。

于是整个下午奥尔默都在干家务。他觉得很合理，借宿就应该负责家务，江湖规矩。而且他动手能力还不错，除了把大部分阿尔弗雷多的衣服都归置好，把自己随身的东西都安放整齐，他还出门买了蔬菜、酱料和意面——一个什么食物都没有的冰箱，他实在看不下去。

回来的路上，他遇到了阿尔弗雷多的邻居，一个胖胖的淡黄头发男生，操着美国口音，主动跟他打招呼。

“Hi，你是这个人的男朋友吗？”

“啊？”奥尔默一愣，“不不，我是来借宿的，他的普通朋友而已。”

“哦，那就还好。”美国人说完，带着一脸轻松的表情闪进了自己的门，留下奥尔默眨巴着眼睛，总觉得哪里不对。

晚饭是奥尔默做的青酱意面，这也是他的拿手好菜之一。今天的细面煮得软硬适中，青酱也调得香气扑鼻，奥尔默自己吃得很开心，然而对面的阿尔弗雷多只是坐在那儿，用叉子把面条拨来搅去，一口都没往嘴里送。

“你吃过了？”奥尔默疑惑。

“对不起，你的手艺很好，可我不吃这些东西好几年了。”阿尔弗雷多起身倒了两杯白葡萄酒，递给奥尔默一杯，“我知道我很奇怪啦。所有人都觉得我怪，作为意大利人，居然吃不下淀粉。我也想不通是怎么了，反正就是没胃口。”

“什么？那披萨呢？你怎么回事啊？”奥尔默看到对方摇了摇头，有点扫兴，伸手把对面的盘子抄过来，继续吃，“错过我做的饭，你可真是亏大了。”

“我也认为我亏大了，”阿尔弗雷多把酒喝完，似笑非笑，“晚点再聊，我又得出门了。”

接下来，奥尔默一边洗了盘子收拾了厨房，一边看着阿尔弗雷多花了足足一个小时搭配出门的衬衫、外套、球鞋，站在镜子前往头发上喷定型啫喱，往西装上喷古龙水，精致得跟昨天上午那个胡子拉碴的醉鬼完全两样。

“回见。”阿尔弗雷多背上单肩包，身姿挺拔，神采奕奕，帅得出奇，临走前特意对奥尔默微笑了一下。他这是要去约会吧？奥尔默扭头看了眼又一次被他翻乱的衣柜，无奈地叹了口气。

稍晚些时候，他把阿尔弗雷多扔在浴室的一大桶脏衣服送到了洗衣房。谁知意想不到的事件又发生了。就在他一件件往洗衣机里塞衣物的时候，一个磨损严重的大信封竟然出现在他面前 ，里面装着一份医学影像报告和一张X光片，诊断书上赫然写着阿尔弗雷多·伯林格利的大名。

奥尔默回忆起下午那个美国人神秘的表情，难道是暗示阿尔弗雷多得了什么重病？他突然非常担心，但是仔细看了一眼X光片，他却当场飙起脏话。

“卧槽，这人玩这么大的吗？”奥尔默觉得自己眼睛要瞎了，又拿出影像报告读了一遍，上面果然是一段对某个隐私部位以及肠道撕裂伤情的描述，拍片时间刚好在一个月之前。奥尔默看着洗衣机一圈圈地转，在心里喃喃自语，亏我还为你担心，原来私下还是继承了伯林格利家的变态基因啊。所以那个美国人是怕我跟滥交鬼搞上了吧？倒是有道理。哎，幸好刚刚加了足量消毒液，不然拿你的衣服来洗，还挺对不起这台洗衣机的。

第三天：红酒

傍晚，奥尔默结束了一天的课业后，和几个同学站在校门前抽烟闲聊，偏偏有人哪壶不开提哪壶地问他：“奥尔默，听说你被阿妮塔甩了？”

“呵呵，是啊。”奥尔默苦笑，“大冷天的，她把我赶出来了，法律应该禁止女人在冬天提分手。”

“哈哈哈哈，你太惨了。”好朋友们幸灾乐祸得非常真挚，奥尔默反倒轻松了不少，继续抱怨自己的境遇：“我找不到房子，所以只能搬去一个巴黎X商学院的朋友那里住几天。你们想不想知道，昨天我在他家发现了什么？”

“什么好东西？快说说！”

“吭……”奥尔默转念一想，那张X光片毕竟是阿尔弗雷多的隐私，于是关闭了传播奇闻异事的心思，“我发现他从来不吃固体食物。两天了，任何食物，面包、奶酪、番茄、苹果，什么都不碰，这样的意大利人真是少见。”

何止是不吃饭，阿尔弗雷多几乎毫不掩饰地在奥尔默面前展示了惊人的酒瘾和烟瘾，奥尔默怀疑他的健康状况已经差到了随时会猝死的地步。

“我从阿妮塔家逃出来的时候，连睡袋都来不及拿，现在只好两个大男人挤一张这————么窄的床，”为了达到喜剧效果，奥尔默夸张地拿手比划，“要知道，他可是个Gay啊。”

“Gay怎么了？你别自作多情，Gay不一定就会对你动手动脚啊。”同学中有人笑骂他。奥尔默耸耸肩：“那可说不准，我觉得他有点喜欢我。”

“啊，所以你新的约会对象是Gay了？”

阿妮塔的声音猝不及防地出现在身后，奥尔默一个激灵，差点把手里的烟都扔了。他回头，只见前女友抱着胳膊，趾高气昂地用下巴看他：“原来这才是你的性取向吗？你可真行。”

“怎么说呢，我魅力挺大的，本来就是男女通吃，有意见吗？”这女人看起来竟然容光焕发，美得像女神一般，好像完全没为这场分手伤过心，奥尔默气得胃疼，“倒是你，急着把我赶走，是不是想让别人搬进去？”

“我才不相信，会有大活人喜欢你这种傻逼呢。”阿妮塔直接开骂，奥尔默不敢相信自己竟然还在和她吵架，“怎么不可能，要不要我叫他过来给你看看？”

于是，还在学校为小组作业焦头烂额的阿尔弗雷多，收到了一条似乎充满暗示意味的信息：“要不要来我工作室玩？提前给你看看后天的展品。”

“好啊！”他欣喜若狂地回复。昨晚他俩虽然共享一张床，但奥尔默整个人缩在床沿上，只甩了个冷漠的背影给他，他既不敢说话又不敢动弹。而现在，奥尔默竟然主动来邀请他了，阿尔弗雷多开心得连其他组员的臭脸都顾不上，潦草地道了个歉，背上书包就跑。

而另一边的奥尔默，还在跟同学们吹牛：“那个小Gay对我特别好，”他扭头故意说给阿妮塔听，“虽然他自己不吃，但是会给我做饭洗衣服，一天打扫三遍房间，比你温柔多了。”

“世界第一大傻逼。”阿妮塔翻了个白眼给他，转身走了。在同学们的起哄声中，奥尔默突然超级失落，刚才那些话说出口，好像也没有很过瘾。正在这时，阿尔弗雷多欢快地赶到了现场：“奥尔默，我来了！”

“嗯。”奥尔默冲他点点头。今天的阿尔弗雷多，依然很挺拔很好看。奥尔默表演欲爆棚，走过去搂住他的肩膀，当着同学们的面，迅速地朝他脸颊上亲了一口。

这太突兀了，阿尔弗雷多整个人有些眩晕，却听到周围传来一片欢呼：“哦哦哦，奥尔默，干得漂亮！”

“大家再见！”奥尔默拽着阿尔弗雷多飞快地走开，一直走到拐角没人的地方，才一把将他推开，并保持了一米以上的距离， “我刚才跟同学开玩笑呢，不是你想的那个意思，你不会介意吧？”

“哦，不会啊，”然而阿尔弗雷多的笑容立刻变得黯淡，脑袋低了下去，“不过，每次我都是被迫出柜，真好笑。”

“……对不起。”奥尔默一时语塞，赶紧从脑海里调出X光片的画面缓解一下内心的愧疚，“你以为大家都不知道，其实很容易猜啊，哈哈哈，比如，昨天晚上你出个门打扮得那么花枝招展，很容易就能联想到你会去……”

“我没去别的地方。有门课这周要交presentation，我是去赶作业的。”阿尔弗雷多平静地回答他，“既然你没什么事，那我就回去接着干活了。”

“诶诶，别生气呀，你们组不是还有别人吗？”奥尔默赶紧一把拉住他的手腕。恍然间，他有点认同阿妮塔的判断了，至少有50%的自己确实是傻逼，“去我的工作室看看再走好吗，我真的很想带你看看。”

其实，学生工作室里大部分的作品，已经搬到用于展出的场地那边去了，剩下的几件都是未完工的。阿尔弗雷多认真地把一件标记着奥尔默名字的木雕看了好几遍，然后大笑起来：“哈哈哈，奥尔默，你的灵魂好扭曲啊。”

扭曲？那不是我想表达的主题。奥尔默心里有点不高兴，但也没反驳，因为阿妮塔也曾经对他的作品做过同样的点评。

“咦，这个‘阿妮塔’是谁？她做的维纳斯好有趣！”-“那是我前女友。我承认，她是比我有才华。”

“不是她比你有才华，而是……”阿尔弗雷多歪头思索了一会，“你内心深处还在纠结着某个问题，那个问题束缚了你的手脚。”

“你很有算命的天赋，阿尔弗雷多。”奥尔默苦笑。

“啊，你们工作室有红酒！可以喝吗？”得到允许后，阿尔弗雷多的酒鬼人格立刻上线，熟练地给自己和奥尔默把酒满上后，两人才正式打开话匣子，聊起了各自的生活和学业。阿尔弗雷多先是嘲笑奥尔默没钱也敢读艺术，接着伤感地谈到伯林格利的葡萄酒庄园还是老样子，而自己在名流云集的学校里也只算个边缘人物，总是遭到核心社交圈的排挤。奥尔默疑惑了，“既然这么不开心，当初你为什么要来法国读书呢？意大利应该有更适合你的学校吧。”

“这个，一是当时我父亲去世了，母亲搬到澳洲定居，我唯一的长辈就是在这所学校当教授的伯父，所以过来投奔他。二是，就是……”阿尔弗雷多突然支支吾吾的，用双手捂住脸，奥尔默看到他耳根都红了，“唉，第二个原因以后再说吧。”

“靠，不会是为了找我吧？”奥尔默借着酒劲兴奋了，管不住嘴。他看见阿尔弗雷多把手放下，直直地盯着自己，轻声应道：“是啊。”

这下轮到奥尔默脸红了。阿尔弗雷多紧张的喘息在宁静中翻滚，停顿了几秒，他又鼓起勇气说：“奥尔默，我……喜欢过的第一个人就是你。你一直没有消息，我不知道还有什么方法可以找到你。”

奥尔默听到自己的心脏在剧烈地蹦，两人之间的空气在灼烧。阿尔弗雷多闪着水汪汪的眼睛向他凑过来，奥尔默的眼前突然闪过一万个和对方唇齿交缠的画面，可最终还是往后退了一大步。他内心深处那个问题拧成一个重重的绳结，阻拦了他。阿尔弗雷多扑了个空，呆呆定在原地。两人都说不出话，沉默了十几分钟，直到有陌生人来敲门。

“请问，阿尔弗雷多在这里吗？”来人是一个身材高大的金发男生，穿着棒球服，看起来玩世不恭。奥尔默还没来得及问他是谁，阿尔弗雷多已经低着头跟那男生走了出去，那男生很自然地揽住他的腰。奥尔默心里莫名其妙地发毛，追上去大喊：“阿尔弗雷多，你要去哪里啊？”

但是阿尔弗雷多头也不回地走了。奥尔默知道自己拦不住他，只能望着他的背影小声嘀咕：  
“你个傻逼……能不能别再浪了，你不是直肠有伤吗？”

第四天：帕尼尼

那张X光影像显然对奥尔默造成了不可磨灭的心理阴影。当天晚上，阿尔弗雷多没回宿舍，于是奥尔默不禁脑补了一整夜阿尔弗雷多跟人翻云覆雨结果旧伤复发内脏大出血最后死在医院ICU的故事，艺术生的天赋让这段虚构画面呈现得过于具体，他根本没法好好睡觉。第二天清晨，阿尔弗雷多终于回来了，不过在门口掏了半天钥匙也没进来，奥尔默实在忍不住，主动开了门，顺着自己的脑洞，张嘴就是一句：“你没出什么事吧？”

阿尔弗雷多正倚着墙抽烟呢，讪笑了一声，绕过奥尔默进了屋：“约个炮而已，能出什么事？大惊小怪。”

“我看不下去了，你能不能生活健康点？”奥尔默想骂粗话，又不敢透露自己偷看了不该看的图片，“虽然我很快就会搬走，你的私生活我也不该干预，不过，怎么说我们也是朋友，我希望你别再纵欲了，去健健身，参加几个马拉松比赛之类的，能多活几年，知道吗？你现在看起来像个僵尸一样！”

“多管闲事，我哪不健康了，又没得HIV。”阿尔弗雷多一手撑着下巴，一口烟吐在奥尔默脸上，“嘿，你这么关心过你前女友吗？”

又是一次挑衅，奥尔默已经怒火中烧。他想，现在最好的解决方案，也许就是遂了他的意。昨晚奥尔默已经在脑内模拟过很多次，怎样掐住阿尔弗雷多的脖子把他摁在墙上，怎样用手掌沿着他大腿内侧往上滑，怎样吻得他喘不过气，然而空想半天，嘴边也只有埋怨般的一句：“每天吃点面包吧你。”说完就把灶台上的面包篮递了过去。

他不知道，在那一刻，阿尔弗雷多的心像牛奶巧克力被温水化开一样，只是难过的滋味也加倍翻涌上来。“明白了，奥尔默妈妈，”阿尔弗雷多把烟掐灭，打了个哈欠，“我先睡会，等下还要去学校假装异性恋呢。”

“什么假装异性恋？”

“这个，说出来可丢脸了，”不明白为什么，阿尔弗雷多很愿意对奥尔默敞开心扉，“我这人，从小就比较没用嘛，来上学几年，什么都学不好，也没交到朋友。后来，我也不知道我怎么了，就开始变成你见到的这样……你说得对，我的确不健康，一个固定伴侣都没有过。几个月前我住在校外，那一阵比现在还差劲，每周都偷偷去各种orgy，然后就出事了呗……我连谁动的手都没有印象，只记得特别疼，醒来的时候已经躺在了医院里。最糟的是，伯父对我很失望。他说他没想到我可以那么堕落，简直给家族丢脸，于是冻结了我两个银行账户，逼我住进学生公寓，好好读书，”阿尔弗雷多唉声叹气，“那些都无所谓，可他竟然还要求我交女朋友！他的课要完成小组作业，他故意把我跟一个叫艾达的英国女生分进一组，让我追求她。”

“……你这是欺骗。”

“我告诉伯父了，我不可能爱上女人的，他却说男女才是稳定关系，还说如果我不和那个女生交往，就把我的事告诉我母亲，让我永远拿不到庄园的继承权。虽然我原本也不想继承，不过真的不能让母亲知道，”阿尔弗雷多还是小时候那个唯唯诺诺的样子，“我想过了，假装约会一两次，那个女生肯定看不上我这种人……”

可如果她看上了怎么办。说什么不可能，万一你内心深处又是个双性恋怎么办。奥尔默担心了，阿尔弗雷多一看就是招女孩子喜欢的类型吧。他甚至有点嫉妒，但又没什么立场指责对方，只能拍拍他的肩膀，“好吧 ，等你忙完，来找我玩？明天就要开展了，好多活没干完，也许需要你帮忙呢。”

阿尔弗雷多“嗯”了一声，倒在床上很快睡着了，奥尔默轻手轻脚给他盖了条毯子，心情复杂。

奥尔默以为阿尔弗雷多性情懒散，所下午看到他当真赶来帮忙，稍稍有些惊讶，尤其是看到他还开来了一辆7座MPV。

“好新的车！前两天怎么没见你开过？”

阿尔弗雷多耸耸肩：“这种车平时怎么开啊，买来就是应急用的。下次带你看看我的跑车收藏如何？”

“呵呵，别炫耀了！话说回来，你和那英国姑娘进展到哪一步了？”-“关你什么事啊？有空再说。”

这辆车还真的帮奥尔默他们搬了不少东西。在一群活力十足的艺术生中，阿尔弗雷多显得有些安静，不过大家都很喜欢他，只是奥尔默后悔昨天跟同学说他俩正在交往了，因为大家显然当了真，时不时投来微妙的眼神，让他和阿尔弗雷多之间的气氛更加奇怪。各种琐碎的事情堆积成山，他们忙忙碌碌，直到晚上九点才有空吃了第一顿饭。有人去附近小摊买了不少帕尼尼三明治和热饮料回来，所有人直接在路边坐下，边吃边聊。阿尔弗雷多照例只是站在人群外围抽烟，冷风吹过来，还打了个哆嗦。奥尔默怕他被风刮跑，端着冒着热气的纸杯走过去劝他：“这是热红酒，你不吃饭的话，至少喝点东西。”

阿尔弗雷多一撅嘴，把杯子推开：“我不要，德国人才喝这种破玩意呢。你们忙吧，我差不多该去学校赶作业了，艾达她们已经在催我了。”

奥尔默听到这个名字就紧张：“哦，对，小组作业……上午你们到底约会了没有？”

阿尔弗雷多摇摇头：“只是一起喝了杯咖啡而已。今晚你不用等我了，我们整组人都要通宵，明天等你们开幕仪式启动了，我就来找你。”说着说着，他不自觉抬手捻了几下奥尔默的大衣领和围巾，意识到这动作有点过于亲昵，又触电一般缩回去。为缓解尴尬，奥尔默连忙把一个热腾腾的帕尼尼塞到他手上：“这一份是你的，不管怎样你都拿着。”

第五天：菠菜挞

奥尔默怀疑，阿尔弗雷多真的在一夜之间和英国女生看对眼了。因为他食言了，不仅错过了开幕仪式，整个白天都没出现，发信息也不回。其他的同学各自忙着跑前跑后，没人注意到他六神无主的样子。奥尔默在心里一个劲地骂自己，专心点，奥尔默，专心点，你可是个直男。

他强令自己把注意力转回到人影穿梭的小展馆里，然后发现同学巴蒂斯塔的有幅油画已经贴上了“已售”的标签。这可太神奇了，那张小画看起来水平一般，他完全欣赏不来，居然开展没多久就被人买走，奥尔默简直怀疑是巴蒂斯塔自己贴着玩的。

“是你男朋友昨天预定的啊，他说画得不错我就卖给他了，他没告诉你吗？”巴蒂斯塔回应了奥尔默的质疑。他更气了，觉得阿尔弗雷多既任性又毫无艺术品味，就算钱多得没处花，也不该买这种画吧，要买也得买我的木雕啊。

其实，阿尔弗雷多本来的确想准时参加开幕仪式的，谁料收到了伯父查岗，询问他和艾达的进展，并质疑他恋爱进度缓慢是不是因为恢复了从前放浪形骸的生活，所以他不得不把这一天下午的日程临时换成和艾达单独约会。

艾达也是学校里的异类。她漂亮而且没心没肺，看起来独来独往，实际上朋友圈甚广。谁都不知道她什么时候和经济学教授奥塔维欧·伯林格利成为好朋友的，大家时不时能看到他俩坐在学校庭院里喝着咖啡聊天。阿尔弗雷多一度怀疑她是伯父的秘密情人，直到伯父给他安排了这场相亲。

阿尔弗雷多在伯父面前不敢多嘴，不过当他邀请艾达一起喝酒时，他察觉到这位姑娘答应得过于爽快，显然是已经预知了自己的企图。他恍然大悟，原来自己才是被设计的那一个。

“所以是你让伯父来找我的？”阿尔弗雷多满脸惊奇。

“对呀。因为你是我喜欢的类型。”艾达喝着自己的金汤力，自信地笑出两个酒窝。她戴着英式的无指手套和毛线帽子，脚蹬一双款式寻常的雪地靴，看起来花花绿绿的，和校园里统一的巴黎风棕黑色冬装格格不入。

“好吧，但是……别误会，我只是比较好奇，既然我们是同学，为什么你没有直接来问我呢？”

“三周之前我就邀请过你了，你完全无视了我好吗！”艾达叫道，“我当面跟你打招呼，在Messenger上问过你要不要一起参加派对，你根本就没回复我，这让我怎么办呢？幸好伯林格利教授这回愿意帮忙。”

“啊？有这回事吗？”阿尔弗雷多拿出手机翻聊天记录，找了很久才看到艾达的留言，顿时满脸抱歉，“真对不起，我当时遇到一些事心情很差，所以都不怎么回信息。你看我这里还堆积了几百条未读消息呢。”

“没关系。我以为你对我没兴趣，就去和一个高年级的西班牙男生交往了一段时间，但他没相处几天就突然向我求婚，吓得我赶紧和他分了。毕业之前，我才不想牵扯进婚姻问题里呢。”

“嗯，或许你只是不够喜欢他。”

“也许吧，但这年头谁还结婚啊。”艾达掏出烟来抽。在室外的阳光下，她的一头红发很好看，阿尔弗雷多大概有一秒钟想过，如果和她在一起成为夫妇，好像也是种平静的生活。艾达见他发愣，又主动挑起话头：“嘿，你遇到过什么很想结婚的人吗？”

“我？15岁的时候遇到过吧，不过那是很久以前的事了。你说对了，最近还真是没有碰到过这种感觉的人。”阿尔弗雷多盯着自己杯子里的白兰地开始分神。

“听起来有故事啊！是初恋吗？”·

阿尔弗雷多点点头：“这段故事，说起来还挺好笑的。她只是我家一个园丁的孩子，我们是同一天出生的伙伴，从小玩到大。她就像你一样阳光可爱。有天，我们为了让大人找不到，躺在种植园的葡萄藤下面，天南海北地聊，她突然说起整天呆在庄园里没什么意思，想跟着她的母亲去法国，因为那里的人比较有活力。我不明白什么叫有活力，她说，比方说伯林格利庄园就没有活力，因为你们都太安于平庸，日复一日地享受葡萄园工人的劳动果实，对这个世界没有敬畏之心，你们也不懂得有生命力的情感是怎样的。我以为她在暗示什么，就讨好她说，如果我不懂，你可以教我吗。天哪，你知道她怎么回答的吗？她盯着我看了半天，说，这可不是免费的，要是你给我2欧元，我就勉为其难教你一下。我翻遍了所有口袋，只找到一张10欧元。她拿着那张纸币看了又看说，那我就不找零了，按10欧教你吧，然后忽然凑过来，吻了我。我记得很清楚，她吻得毫无章法，却足足有一个世纪那么长。直到现在我也不明白，那个下午她说的那番话究竟是什么意思，只知道等我爱上她的时候，她已经真的离开了。我每天都很想她，可是到今天也没有找到她。”

“天哪，这真叫人心碎。”艾达发出了那种女生看到流浪猫时特有的叫声，忍不住握住了阿尔弗雷多的手，“不过你现在也在法国，说不定哪天就能重新看到她呢。”

“对不起，艾达，你太善良了，我不应该骗你，”阿尔弗雷多实在是良心不安，挣脱了她的手，“其实，我不是异性恋。刚刚故事里那个人，是个男孩。”

学生艺术展第一天就收到了超出预期的好评，所有人都很高兴。晚上收工后，一整天心情都很好的巴蒂斯塔盛情邀请大家去他家的大房子里聚餐。奥尔默自告奋勇下厨做饭，终于在厨房收到了阿尔弗雷多的信息：“对不起，今天伯父叫我去约艾达喝酒，没赶上开幕。你们现在回家了吗？”

果然是没有朋友的人，计划有变都不懂得要发个通知。奥尔默又生气又失落，但总有一种把他叫到面前痛骂一顿的冲动，于是回复了一条：“我们在巴蒂斯塔家聚餐，你也来吧。”

二十分钟后，阿尔弗雷多顺着奥尔默给的地址赶到了。在众人小小的欢呼声中，他直接走进厨房，向奥尔默道歉：“真的很抱歉，不过听说你们第一天展出很顺利，恭喜你们啊，我明天一定会再来的！”

“整个白天你都没来。我也有一件展品被买走了，明天你就看不到了。”

“真的吗？太棒了！奥尔默，你以后一定是个伟大的雕塑家！”阿尔弗雷多非常高兴，上去像好哥们那样捶了奥尔默肩膀一拳，可奥尔默脸色还是很臭，“你说你是个什么人啊，一点信用都没有，明天恐怕也不会来吧。”

“这么生气的吗？那我再次道歉吧。伯父是我这学期最重要一门课的教授，我惹不起他。如果今天不去和艾达约会，下次他肯定还会不断地提起……”

“所以，那个艾达，现在是你女朋友了？”奥尔默总算问出了这句憋了很久的话，“如果是的话，那我也恭喜你。”

阿尔弗雷多愣住了。他看着眼前的奥尔默，表面上还在若无其事地从烤箱里取出一盘食物，实际上整个弓起的背部都透着一股醋味，内心忽然泛起一丝愉快：“奥尔默，你不会是在嫉妒艾达吧？”

“去你妈的吧。”奥尔默语气很凶，“随口恭喜一下也不行吗。”

“我跟她坦白了我的性取向，”阿尔弗雷多解释起来，“她说要去质问伯父，这事就这么完了。”他看奥尔默不回应，只当他是真的不高兴，赶紧围在他身边转来转去，“你在做什么好吃的啊？真好闻。”

奥尔默开始用餐刀分割食物，手上的动作没停下，淡淡地回答道：“奶油菠菜挞。你出去待着吧，反正也不吃。”

“不要，我从没吃过菠菜挞，给我尝尝！”从未在奥尔默面前进过食的阿尔弗雷多，此刻像变了一个人，不等他切完，伸手揪了一小块挞皮放进嘴里，咀嚼了两三口，就开始惊为天人：“明明是这么普通的东西，怎么会这么好吃？！”

“噗……你也，太夸张了，”奥尔默被他过度的奉承笑到直不起腰，但阿尔弗雷多沉浸在自己的表演里：“刚出炉的挞皮就是很香啊，你试试看？你真的很有厨艺天赋！”

“白痴，挞皮是超市买的半成品！你不仅没有艺术鉴赏力，对食物也没有鉴赏力！”奥尔默快笑疯了，抄起一角刚切好的菠菜挞就硬往阿尔弗雷多嘴里塞。阿尔弗雷多挥手挡了一下，没挡住，被迫吞了一口奶油菠菜，脸上也全是残渣，笑得像个傻子似的。两人拿着食物打打闹闹，气氛从未有过的融洽。不过，打着打着，阿尔弗雷多就发现自己被逼到墙角去了。

奥尔默在他面前停下来，看着阿尔弗雷多笑得绯红的脸颊，和惊慌失措的眼神，他发觉自己起了生理反应。这次，他不仅没有后退，反而往前又靠近半步。或许该怪罪于厨房的灯光是暖调，阿尔弗雷多紧张又害羞的双唇，看起来像是涂抹了一层诱惑的颜色。

真的好想亲下去啊。奥尔默的喘息声越来越沉重，呼出的热气喷到阿尔弗雷多的鼻尖上，让他那颗期待已久的心砰砰直跳。这次，应该不会再错了。阿尔弗雷多仰起头，半闭双眼，等待着奥尔默的吻落下来。

“哦，不行。”然而奥尔默再次发神经一般地跳开。茫然之中的阿尔弗雷多回不过神，声音是嘶哑的，“什么？”

“我做不到……”奥尔默觉得自己脑子一定出了问题，自我保护机制运行得过快，因为他张口就开始瞎编，“阿妮塔要跟我复合了。”

“……真的吗？”阿尔弗雷多耳边嗡嗡作响。他多么期待奥尔默告诉他，这是开玩笑，但分明又看到眼前那个眼神坚毅的男生毫不犹豫地点着头说：“是真的，今天下午她告诉我的。我们以后还要一起去美国。”

“好吧……既然这样，那恭喜你们。”奥尔默的话如同冷水倒灌，阿尔弗雷多礼貌地把话说完，感到仿佛跌进冰窖般的难受。这回，是真实的体感冰窖。连续通宵几夜和眼下的情感创伤让他损耗很大。他开始浑身发抖，视线模糊，虚汗一个劲地从额头上往下淌，“完了，我好像低血糖了……”

“卧槽，你怎么回事？”奥尔默眼看着阿尔弗雷多瞬间脸色死灰，一滩烂泥似的往地上滑，吓傻了，赶紧在他后脑勺着地之前把人接住。阿尔弗雷多趴在奥尔默肩头，咬着牙吐出几个字“别告诉我伯父”，就彻底晕了过去。

第六天：肉桂

今天是要上台做presentation的日子。艾达和其他几个组员按照约定在学校咖啡厅集合，为这份花了无数心血的作业做最后的润色。只是没人看到阿尔弗雷多的身影。组里的两个中国女生比较着急，其中一个说，艾达，你们是好朋友，催他过来是不是比较方便，但艾达不愿意，最后还是那位大部分时间都在划水的印度大哥打了电话。二十分钟后，面如菜色的阿尔弗雷多踉踉跄跄地来了：“对不起，昨天参加朋友聚会到半夜，所以今天起得比较晚。”

所有人都默不作声。中国人和印度人彼此交换眼神，意大利人果然没有时间观念。

艾达对阿尔弗雷多的态度和前几天大相径庭。她只跟另外三个人说话，不搭理阿尔弗雷多提出的任何想法，哪怕是他特意向她提问。而另外三人不了解他们之间什么情况，只能努力无视这一尴尬的场景。可是他俩最终还是吵了起来。

“这个饼图配色为什么不统一一下呢？”-“因为它跟其他数据的功能不一样。”-“可是这样看起来就像我们的工作没做完似的。”-“少指手画脚了，基佬骗子！”

组内气氛一下降到了冰点。印度大哥出来指点江山：“冷静，各位，不管你们私底下干了些啥，都给我冷静一下。”

“兄弟们，离上课只剩十五分钟了，要不这样吧，我们两个负责统一所有的格式和配色，这样比较快，不然这个PPT永远都改不完了！”只有中国女生焦虑到爆炸。

“那谢谢你们了，Vivian Cai和Vivian Zhang。”艾达潇洒地背上书包就走，“请帮我跟伯林格利教授告个假，说我看到他就反胃，所以回家休息了。”

上课后先抽签，阿尔弗雷多他们组抽到了第一个上台。其他组员在发愁，只有阿尔弗雷多松了一口气。尽快讲完是最好的，不然他担心自己体力不支。完成任务后，阿尔弗雷多立刻撇下其他组员，一个人钻进角落的位置发呆去了。

昨晚晕得实在太厉害，他依稀记得好像有很多人围上来看他，接着是医院的白炽灯从头顶上闪过，再后来就是半夜躺在自己宿舍的床上醒来。期间奥尔默喂他喝过水，还问了他几句话，但他太虚弱，什么都说不出，便又合上了眼。之后他听到奥尔默在自己身边开始唠唠叨叨，道出了一件哪怕他昏昏沉沉也忘不掉的事。

“好吧，你应该睡着了，听不到吧。那我就说了。”奥尔默几近喃喃自语，“之前我讨厌你，讨厌伯林格利庄园，其实是因为你的祖父。小时候我每次跟着爸爸去你家帮工，都挺开心的，因为能见到其他小伙伴，最重要的是能和你一起玩。不过我真的特别穷，因为我爸不肯给我零花钱，他是个赌棍，欠了一屁股债。我十五岁那年，妈妈决定离婚，问我要不要跟她一起离开意大利。我不愿意面对那个局面，整天混在庄园里不回家，有天被你祖父撞见了，他就假装关心我，说我爸妈不配当爸妈，还问我想不想挣点零花钱。我当然说想，他就带着我和另一个男孩去了他办公室。他先是当着我的面，亲了那个男孩的嘴，我就被恶心坏了，上去把那个男孩从他怀里拉开。他对我们冷笑，说我们是穷人家的杂种，一辈子成不了大器，然后丢给我们一人一枚2欧元的硬币，叫我们不要说出去。这件事我永远忘不掉。”

“当时我气炸了，所以才想到报复你。那是我的初吻。只是我没想到，吻你的感觉出乎意料的美好。但我以为那种美好是错误的。我以为只要继续待在你们家，最终会变成你祖父那样的变态，所以下定决心跟着妈妈走了。现在我明白了，阿尔弗雷多，你不是坏人，我再恨你的祖父，也不该连你一起恨。”

“奥尔默，请原谅我真的不知道这一切。对不起。”阿尔弗雷多心里充满悲伤，用尽全身力气开口跟奥尔默道歉，之后又陷入了昏睡。接下去就是今天上午被印度大哥的电话叫醒了。

没想到祖父去世前还有猥亵儿童的癖好，难怪奥尔默离开后就再也没回来。阿尔弗雷多回忆起这些，困到上下眼皮打架，趴在课桌上慢慢打起了盹，直到耳边响起了一个轻柔的声音：“喂，你还好吗？”

“奥尔默？你怎么进来了？”阿尔弗雷多惊讶地发现，邻座上坐着的是奥尔默本人，鬼知道他什么时候溜进教室的，“你不去画展看摊吗？”

“我很担心你。你跌跌撞撞地跑出去说要上课，脸色惨白，可吓人了，我哪还有心情待在展馆，所以过来看你啊。”奥尔默用手指拨开阿尔弗雷多额前的碎发，抚摸他的脸，“好烫，是不是发烧了？”

“你在干嘛？！”阿尔弗雷多拨开他的手，“你不是和前女友复合了吗？”

“我不要她啦，我要你。”奥尔默趁他没什么反抗的力气，索性一把搂过来亲了上去。这次又是一个很长很长的吻，长到整个阶梯教室里的同学们，不分国籍，纷纷转过身，目瞪口呆地围观。连正在做presentation的那组同学都停了下来。不少人开始着急地掏手机，生怕晚了就拍不到了。

整个班级都在为眼前这一幕兴奋不已，最生气的是讲台上的伯林格利教授。焦点事件的其中一方主角，居然是他的侄子，而课堂上显然已经没有人把经济学放在眼里了。他沿着台阶一级级地走到阿尔弗雷多身边，声如洪钟地质问：“阿尔弗雷多，这个人是谁？来上过课吗？”

两人这才从湿热的吻里回过神。阿尔弗雷多满脸通红，完全想不到该怎么解释，跟伯父一对眼更是直接变成结巴：“他他，他只是一个朋友……”

奥尔默用力抓住阿尔弗雷多颤抖的手，正面挑衅伯林格利教授：“男朋友啊，怎么了？”

听到这句话，教室里有两个美国人开始鼓掌，大部分欧洲人和亚洲人只是“哦——”了一嗓子，好像一块大石头落了地，转回去各自聊各自的天。伯林格利教授狠狠瞪了阿尔弗雷多一眼，回头维持课堂秩序去了。

奥尔默终于剪断了心里那个结，身心无比轻松愉悦，扭头却看到了一双愤怒的眼睛：“你跟我出来。”

奥尔默跟着他走出教室，走进了非营业时间段的咖啡厅。这里空无一人，奥尔默会错了意，忍不住伸手去抱阿尔弗雷多，“让我再亲一下……”

“你够了！”阿尔弗雷多突然抄起一把椅子，向奥尔默扔过去，“你什么都知道，却一次次地耍我，有意思吗！”

“你有病啊？”幸好奥尔默躲得快，不然就被椅子砸到头了，“我怎么耍你了？”

“我不要一个还有女朋友的男人，” 阿尔弗雷多声音听起来怪可怕的，可是眼泪也同时滚落下来。“你告诉你朋友我们在交往，我也就忍了，为什么要对我伯父说这样的话？他是我最敬重的人啊。我对你的感情，在你眼里是用来开玩笑的资本吗？”

“孬种，不就是还没正式出柜，被我揭穿了秘密，所以恼羞成怒吗？” 奥尔默反唇相讥，半秒钟后又立刻后悔，“对不起，根本没有阿妮塔要复合这件事，我昨天没想好，随口胡说的。没经过你允许就来你学校，也是我不对。可我就是很想你。这几天下来，我真的喜欢上你了……”

奥尔默试着去拉阿尔弗雷多的手，却被一拳打在胃部，痛得他弯下腰干呕，眼睁睁地看着阿尔弗雷多大踏步地走出了教学楼。奥尔默觉得自己还是太不了解他，明明才进行过那么甜蜜的吻，为什么他可以翻脸这么快？

阿尔弗雷多自己也解释不清。他没有回住处，而是在大街上漫无目的地晃悠着，从一个交叉口走到另一个交叉口，走进地铁站又出来，就这么晃到夜幕降临，他走到了臭烘烘的塞纳河边，发现手机上有几十通奥尔默的未接电话，以及几条约炮短信。他找了个长椅坐下，开始给炮友们一条条地回复：“抱歉，我找到喜欢的人了。再见。”

他好巧不巧地遇到了艾达——也难怪，毕竟巴黎太小了。英国红发妹正和组里那两个中国姑娘一起坐在另一条长椅上，热火朝天地聊着，一抬头，发现阿尔弗雷多站在旁边微笑，当即尖叫：“小可爱你怎么在这里！我听说你今天的事了，早知道我就不请假啦！”

三位姑娘一人一杯热红酒，长椅上还放着吉事果和华夫饼，非常拥挤，但她们还是拉着阿尔弗雷多一起坐下了，弄得他反倒不好意思：“你不生我的气了？”

“我去问伯林格利教授，你知道你侄子是个Gay也不告诉我？他默认了，我指责他没有道德，然后让他保证，给我和这两位朋友的期末成绩一个满分，他答应了，”艾达骄傲地指了指身边的两个姑娘，开心得手舞足蹈，“不过没你的份哦，你只能拥有及格分，哈哈哈。”

“真好。嘿，你们的热红酒在哪里买的？”阿尔弗雷多第一次想要尝试一下这种飘着浓重肉桂香味的廉价饮料究竟是什么滋味。看着面前这一堆糖分过剩的街头小吃，他才发觉自己已经很久没有和同龄人这么亲近了。一个中国姑娘回答他：“就在附近的圣诞集市啊，要一起去再买点吗？”

“那还不走走走！”艾达把所有人从椅子上轰起来。

第七天：巧克力酱

奥尔默找了阿尔弗雷多一个晚上，找得快疯了。这人短信电话全不回，他跑遍了所有和他一起去过的地方，也看不见人影，气得暴跳如雷。

不找了，分了就分了吧，回去我就收拾行李住青年旅馆去。奥尔默原本是这么计划的，甚至已经拖出了旅行箱开始打包，可是打包到一半又因为太难过而停下来哭了几秒。这一个星期之内居然经历了两次分手，每次都是还没搞清状况就被甩，自己真的有那么差劲吗。不过他没有痛哭流涕的习惯，于是擦掉眼泪，点上烟，看着窗外的夜色陷入沉默。

他一直这么发呆，凌晨两点，手机忽然震动起来。一个陌生女人给他打来电话：“是奥尔默吗？快过来把你的阿尔弗雷多领走！”

“我没事，你不要过来！”阿尔弗雷多醉醺醺地说意语，声音传进了话筒，那个女声接着说，“拜托你，快来吧，我想回家休息了，这人老是缠着我。”

奥尔默放下电话就跑，终于在收了摊的圣诞集市上找到了阿尔弗雷多。他东倒西歪地坐在某个圣诞小屋前傻笑，大衣上沾了一大片巧克力酱，脸上也有一点，应该是被打翻的食物蹭上的。那个叫艾达的姑娘坐在他身边，满脸疲惫，见到奥尔默赶紧站起来就跑：“交给你了，再联系啊！”

“走吧。”奥尔默虽然把阿尔弗雷多拎了起来，但心里的火还没消。

“奥尔默。”阿尔弗雷多突然用双手勾住奥尔默的脖子，脸埋在他胸口呢喃，“我要听你道歉。”

阿尔弗雷多身上散发着食物的香气和酒精的热量，奥尔默很难保持住一张冷面孔：“你讲不讲道理？我已经照顾你好几天了，偏要什么都顺着你吗？”

“我是毛病多，可还不都是你害的。你道个歉，我就和你在一起。”阿尔弗雷多脸也不抬，专心致志往他怀里钻，“你快说啊。”

“你好任性啊。”奥尔默被他蹭到没法生气了，“那对不起，听见了吗？要不要再送你一声？对不起？以后别再不接我电话了，好不好？”

冷风呼呼地刮过宽阔的香榭丽舍大道，其他喝多了的年轻人们也在街灯下三五成群地乱走着，离他们似乎很近又很远。阿尔弗雷多抬头笑了，奥尔默从没见他笑得这么甜。他用手指触摸奥尔默的头发、脖子和面庞，认真端详着近到不真实的爱人，黑色的眼睛闪着一片细碎的光芒：“哦，就算是做梦也好，我是不是又活过来了。”

“我爱你。”奥尔默紧紧拥住他，在大街上热烈地吻他，这次真的吻到他喘不过气，吻到全世界都虚焦。渐渐地奥尔默有点情难自已，开始隔着衬衫揉搓他的身体，手掌循着腰线一路下滑，抓住他的臀，把整个人提起来往自己胯间推。当两人火热的器官蹭到一起时，阿尔弗雷多忍不住在奥尔默怀里扭动起来，喉咙里发出颤抖的呻吟。

“啊……”可他嘴上还是不认输，“你的吻技怎么还和小时候一样烂。”

“那我们回家吧。”奥尔默轻轻舔掉他嘴角没擦干净的巧克力酱，“你好好教教我，应该怎么吻一个男人。”

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

下面是肉，，，，，

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

素食主义者请止步：

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

↓

可是他们根本忍不到回家。阿尔弗雷多被奥尔默这一舔挑逗得全身战栗，理智全无，反击一般地吻回去，用舌头忘我索取他口腔的温度，吻得那样绵密且用力，几乎把他吻到大脑空白。最后奥尔默不得不捏住阿尔弗雷多的下巴，让他停下：“天哪，你比我想象得要疯得多。”

“我想要你，”阿尔弗雷多低垂着湿漉漉的眼帘，鼻头微红，安静地靠在奥尔默臂弯中，任由他抚摸自己吮吸过度的唇瓣，和柔软的脖子，只是不断重复这句话，“现在，现在就想。”

等奥尔默从翻滚的情欲中回过神来，他已经在背街的小巷里扯开了阿尔弗雷多的裤带，沿着他腰下的沟壑滑进双腿之间，揉搓起那个已然翘起的器官。寒凉的空气让奥尔默掌心的温度更显滚烫，阿尔弗雷多腿根打颤，却喘着粗气在奥尔默耳边低语：“手套。”

“什么？”奥尔默停下来，看着怀里衣衫不整的人，以为自己听错了。阿尔弗雷多看到奥尔默迷惑的眼神，低下头笑了，带点羞涩地嗔道：“你就戴上嘛。”

“这是什么怪癖。”奥尔默嘟囔着，还是从衣兜里找出一只皮手套戴上，在阿尔弗雷多的引导下继续刚才的动作。粗糙的皮革粗暴地摩擦着脆弱的肌肤，腰肢跟着手掌的动作扭动，阿尔弗雷多不得不扶着奥尔默的肩头才能勉强站稳，呼吸转为短促的抽泣。

我现在明白你的意思了。奥尔默微笑起来，低头含住阿尔弗雷多的唇，然后手指缓缓滑进臀瓣之间，直直伸进了柔软的后穴。

阿尔弗雷多果然差点呻吟出来，唇部立刻遭到大力吮吸。奥尔默以为他是爽翻了天，其实阿尔弗雷多想的是，这人确实是新手，动作也太粗暴了吧。不过他这一顿乱按，竟然也偶有一两下是按对的，只是把阿尔弗雷多折腾得痛一阵舒服一阵，推搡了好半天，奥尔默才明白过来他不是在欲拒还迎，这才松开了手：“怎么了？”

“不是这样做的。”阿尔弗雷多好气又好笑，“你弄疼我了。”

“啊？那，该怎么做……”奥尔默猛然间又想起他的伤，往后缩了半步。阿尔弗雷多主动抱住他，伸手摸向他的裤裆，“直接用这个。”

“……要不还是算了吧。”奥尔默强行忍住股间的冲动，把喘得像小野兽一般的阿尔弗雷多推开，“我真的怕弄伤你。不如再等几天？”

“哼，就知道你偷看了我的片子。”阿尔弗雷多嘴又撅了起来，“我早就愈合了。你最好把握住机会，上次你见过的那个金发挪威人的手机号我还没删呢……”

“靠，过分。”奥尔默最讨厌激将法，用膝盖分开阿尔弗雷多的双腿，把他顶在身后的墙上，在街灯照不到的暗黑角落里，将他大衣里剩余的衣物扒个精光，然后解开了自己的裤裆，使劲撞进他的肉体深处。

“啊……”这下阿尔弗雷多说不出话了，身体软得像棉花，喉头发出一声声似哭似笑的叹息。奥尔默每一下都很用力，仿佛哪一下松懈了，就又会被阿尔弗雷多嫌弃似的。渐渐的他感到那个小穴也在越绞越紧，吸得他魂都跟着走，忍不住想顶得更深。他试着用臂弯抬起阿尔弗雷多的右腿，顺便把臀瓣掰得更开，抽插的频率也加快了不少。

他们用大衣掩盖彼此的赤裸，在逼仄的空间里享受着只有两人能听见的肉体撞击声。一段时间的柔情蜜意后，阿尔弗雷多突然像只炸毛猫一样倒抽一口冷气，伏在奥尔默耳边悄声说：“好像有人来了。”

奥尔默回头，只见真的有三五个学生样的行人，有说有笑地正从离他们十米远的大路上经过。可是他已经无法停下来：“随他们去吧。”

他伸手按住阿尔弗雷多的嘴，在行人快要走近时，腰部发力，恶狠狠顶弄了几下。阿尔弗雷多臀部贴在墙上一阵抽搐，呜呜咽咽地进入了高潮。远处的人以为听到了什么怪声，回过头来却根本看不见躲在黑暗处的爱侣，便接着走开了。

奥尔默的恶作剧成功了，阿尔弗雷多最后瘫软在奥尔默怀里，两人的体液射了一地。只是完事以后，奥尔默发现还是得自己把人扛回去收拾好。想想今晚这一炮，他总怀疑自己是不是被阿尔弗雷多利用了。

“你们直男就是想太多。”两人回家后磨叽到差不多清晨才上床睡下，阿尔弗雷多在睡着的边缘徘徊，听到奥尔默的奇怪问题，忍不住小声骂他一句。奥尔默从背后抱住他，在他耳边低声提出另一个问题：“既然我是你男朋友了，我们以后一起住吧？”

“好啊。”阿尔弗雷多顺从地点头。

“那有件事能不能听我的？”-“什么事？”-“把酒戒了。”-“……不要。”-“你说话为什么老是‘不要’‘不要’的？”-“求你了，让我睡吧，不然我连男朋友都不要了。”

特别篇：逆向霸总日常

在他们成为情侣后的第三天，阿尔弗雷多就收到了来自伯父的平安夜大餐之邀。鉴于远在意大利老家的伯林格利庄园已经没有一个亲人，在巴黎和伯父一家团聚，早就成为了阿尔弗雷多每年都必须做的事。只是今年有所不同了，因为伯父特意在邀请中提到了“你的伴侣”几个字。阿尔弗雷多从没经历过这种场合，支支吾吾地询问奥尔默是否愿意，没想到奥尔默爽快地答应下来。

“我很乐意去啊 。”奥尔默搂过阿尔弗雷多，亲了下他的脸，安抚道，“别担心，我才不怕他们呢。”

“那你别和他们吵起来啊。”阿尔弗雷多只有这一个担心。奥尔默大笑：“这是平安夜，我哪有那么不懂事。”

如今他热烈地爱着他的阿尔弗雷多，愿意为他做任何事。这种心情在家庭聚会当天也表现了出来，但凡有任何让阿尔弗雷多为难的情况，奥尔默都在想办法保护他。比如餐前酒时段，有人问及他们是如何相识的，阿尔弗雷多想到他们15岁那些勾当就开始吞吞吐吐，奥尔默赶紧救场，即兴编纂了一段两人在画展上相识相恋的美丽传说，把阿尔弗雷多的艺术品位夸得天上有地下无。整桌人都被感动了，只有阿尔弗雷多在一旁使劲憋笑。

后来的正餐进行得很顺利，再没人提出什么尴尬的问题。宴会结束后，伯林格利教授趁着阿尔弗雷多喝多了和自家女儿胡闹的机会，单独找奥尔默谈话：“你知道吗，在伯林格利家族，人人都清楚，阿尔弗雷多不是一个优秀的孩子。他不聪明，过于软弱，别说艺术修养了，他对酒庄的生意都不怎么在行。要不是靠着父亲的遗嘱，他这个继承人也许早就被排挤出董事会了。生活上他更是稀里糊涂，这么多年从没有过任何稳定的感情关系。我总觉得这孩子心里埋着什么事。但你不一样，我看得出你是个精明而锐气十足的年轻人。所以，请你务必照顾好阿尔弗雷多，可以吗？”教授停顿了下，补充道：“至少几个月吧。我不清楚你们打算交往多久。”

“伯父都找你说了些什么？”稍晚些时，他们在教授家卫生间里情不自禁搞起来的时候，醉眼惺忪的阿尔弗雷多还是忍不住打听他们的对话。奥尔默捧起他的脸细细地亲吻，腰部还在用力挺动：“他说你笨啊，让我不要欺负你。”

“嗯……”阿尔弗雷多沉溺在他的吻中，“伯父就是不喜欢我。我不笨，不然怎么泡到你的。”

“我也奇怪，我喜欢过那么多聪明人，怎么就对一个傻子着迷了呢。”

奥尔默没有告诉阿尔弗雷多，他以要留在巴黎搞创作为由，偷偷推掉了自己家在外省的圣诞团聚，只为花上整个假期和阿尔弗雷多窝在他们的小房间里做爱。他身体上每一寸都是他的灵感源泉，眼睛，嘴唇，肩胛骨，指关节，腰线，紧致的臀和修长的腿，还有发情时冒着热气的细碎喘息。他们无时无刻不在接吻，阿尔弗雷多几乎没法顺利地完成其他任何事，无论是在洗漱，吃饭，还是一起抽烟聊天，奥尔默总是直勾勾望着他然后走神，接下去就是放肆地吻他，最后拖到床上解决问题。

啊，对了，阿尔弗雷多终于开始吃正常的食物了，刚开始还有些抗拒，后来被奥尔默通过各种手段骚扰得不胜其烦，好不容易才形成到点吃饭的意识。不过奥尔默的厨艺的确不错，半个月后，阿尔弗雷多开始埋怨自己胖了，那些他喜欢得不得了的修身衬衫快穿不上了，又吵着要节食减肥。

“别闹，你现在才是正常人体型。你再重上十公斤也是小瘦子。”奥尔默把他摁在怀里，“再说你还想去勾引谁啊？”

“你不懂，唔……别亲我，让我说完，这样下去我肯定会暴饮暴食的。”-“你不会的，有我管着呢。”

他们也依偎在一起看电影。每到这时候，奥尔默都会发自心底地赞同伯林格利教授的看法——阿尔弗雷多没什么艺术修养。他不爱看1970年之前的任何电影，也不认什么大师，抱怨维斯康蒂和费里尼都是小时候被父母逼着看的“无聊玩意”。对于美国爆米花大片和法国喜剧还算喜欢，就是从头到尾吐槽个不停。有次奥尔默拉着阿尔弗雷多看《教父》，他竟然看睡着了。奥尔默把他摇醒，说这么经典的电影你都没兴趣？阿尔弗雷多皱着眉头回答，你不觉得他们西西里人口音很土吗？

唯一能把他看哭的片子是《单身男子》。片尾credit一出，他就抱住奥尔默哭得上气不接下气。奥尔默不解地问 “这么一般的电影你也哭？”阿尔弗雷多只说了一句“你怎么什么都不懂”，后来哭了整整一个晚上，怎么安慰都没用。

他们也吵过架，无非是些生活习惯不合拍的小事罢了。自从听了那一句“请你务必照顾好他”，奥尔默总是对阿尔弗雷多操心过度。阿尔弗雷多大部分时间还是喜欢有人照顾的，但偶尔也会不耐烦。随着假期结束，新学期正式开始，他们之间的矛盾越来越多。阿尔弗雷多又恢复了一有压力就酗酒的毛病，奥尔默气坏了，经常跑到学校门口堵他，于是校园里每天上演着意大利小基佬被男友拖回家的搞笑戏码。

这样磕磕绊绊，他们即将迎来交往一整月的纪念日。然而，某天，在又一次下课试图溜去酒吧却被奥尔默拽回家后，阿尔弗雷多毫无预兆地崩溃了，暴躁地吼着“你给我滚”，砸起了房间里的瓶瓶罐罐。

“你疯了吧？！”奥尔默想拦住他，结果和他扭打了起来。

“我不想再见到你！”阿尔弗雷多转身冲向衣柜，拿出奥尔默的衣服往门外扔，“我一个人过得好好的，你为什么闯进我的生活！有多远滚多远！”

几乎一整层楼都被惊动了。一个个脑袋纷纷探出来，见证了奥尔默一头雾水地抱着大堆东西被关在门外，门里，阿尔弗雷多一个人哭得很伤心。

所幸这一个月的接触让奥尔默对阿尔弗雷多有所了解。当下他只是愤愤地踹了几下门，离开后去自己学校工作室忙活了几个小时。

到午夜时他才回来。刚一开门，阿尔弗雷多就顶着一双水肿的眼睛扑进他怀里，啜泣不停。明明是自己发的脾气，却好像受了多大委屈似的。奥尔默心软了，又被他泪水涟涟的样子煽动得欲火汹涌，一边用力吻他，一边迫不及待地解开他的衣扣，抱到床上来了场酣畅淋漓的安抚。

大概是阿尔弗雷多噙着眼泪在高潮里娇喘的样子太过可爱，奥尔默第一次意识到，他平时的酗酒行为，是为了掩盖情绪管理上的问题。

不对，不止是酗酒，他所有的怪癖可能都来自于这个原因。

“我知道你在想什么，”没等奥尔默开口，阿尔弗雷多自己坦白，“两年前我就看过心理医生了，没什么用。”

“说不定你应该再试试？当然啦，你不想看医生也没关系的。以后有我在，任何问题我都陪你解决……如果你觉得我管你太多，那我再也不多嘴了，可以吗？总之，别再随便赶我走，别再说什么不想见到我，求你了。”奥尔默恋恋不舍地轻吻阿尔弗雷多的腰、臀、背脊、肩胛、后颈，一路吻到他的额头。

“奥尔默，那你和阿妮塔是怎么结束的？”-“……我不知道。刚开始还是很爱她的，后来，可能感情淡了吧。”

“对啊，如果我们也淡了怎么办？一旦你离开，我肯定还会变回原来那样，说不定更糟。”阿尔弗雷多的眼中有浓重的忧伤。

“谁说我要离开？你也太消极了吧。”-“我不明白，人人都说我没用，你对我这么好的理由是什么？”

奥尔默被他的忧伤传染了，鼻子一酸，紧紧拥住阿尔弗雷多：“我也有件事不明白，我15岁时也不过是个园丁家的儿子，可有一个庄园主家的少爷，什么都不缺，偏偏看上我，又是怎么回事？那次你突然告诉我，我是你喜欢的第一个人什么的，我……我就想说我根本不值得你喜欢啊。我莽撞又暴躁，有时还骗人，好个屁啊，凭什么被别人挂念这么多年呢！还有你伯父，才见一面就给我负担，真烦人！我跟你年纪一样，还让我照顾你，我连自己都照顾不好啊。我只是怕你发现，在你面前我其实特别自卑，相比之下是我更需要你……”

“好了好了，我的奥尔默，别哭了，”这次是阿尔弗雷多主动吻他，“那么，我们一起搬出去住吧。这里的床太小了。”

阿尔弗雷多干别的不行，找房子倒是挺快的——因为他不缺钱。那天，他刚跟着中介看了一套附近街区的大公寓就满意得不行，反倒是奥尔默有点磨磨蹭蹭，把阿尔弗雷多拉到一旁商量：“这么大的房子肯定很贵，我们能不能换个小点的？”

“可是我喜欢这里，设施又齐全，窗外风景还那么好，那张大床看起来也很舒服。”

“但我付不起这么多钱，平摊也付不起。”-“放心吧，我不用你付钱……”

奥尔默说不出哪里不舒服，但忽然开始耍赖，把阿尔弗雷多按在墙角亲个没完，不让他说话：“宝贝，亲爱的，你就给我个机会嘛，不然不我不就变成你的情妇了？”

“嗯哼……”阿尔弗雷多面色潮红，无奈地点了点头，奥尔默才松开他。

第二天，当奥尔默以为他们会重新看房的时候，阿尔弗雷多却带着一份签好的房屋租赁合同回来了，租金一栏居然标着比学生公寓还便宜的价格：“昨天那套房子我谈妥了。这样再平摊，你一定付得起啦。”

“你逗我？这是真实的租金吗？阿尔弗雷多，你也学会骗人了？”-“你好麻烦啊，反正我就要住那里，这件事就这么定了！”

不管怎么说，他们仍然很快入住了新居。与此同时，两人的生日也快到了——他们不约而同地意识到情侣同一天出生可以省去很多麻烦这件事，不禁感慨我们在一起也许就是上帝的旨意吧。

1月27日，他们在生日当天共进了午餐，然后开着阿尔弗雷多一年才用一两回的跑车在巴黎郊区狂飙了一下午。傍晚时分，他们把车停在空无一人的乡村街道上，开始拥抱、舌吻，差点在车座上擦枪走火。只是奥尔默突然想到自己第二天还有个作业要交，一周前已经约好了要和朋友一起熬夜，顿时懊恼到失去了心情：“亲爱的，对不起，我恐怕得赶回工作室干活，我们明天再继续吧。”

“那，我和你一起去，”阿尔弗雷多微张着燥热不已的嘴唇，贴在奥尔默耳边，“我们还没在你工作室做过呢。”

不过事情不如他们想得那么顺利。就在两人一边忘我地缠绵，一边推开工作室大门的时候，室内灯光突然大亮，大约有十几号人，站在离他们两米不到的地方开心地叫喊着什么，还拉彩炮，吓得阿尔弗雷多当场一个跟头跌出门外。奥尔默方才反应过来，这是一个为自己准备的惊喜生日派对，尴尬到冒冷汗。然而更尴尬的还在后面。

“老妈？老妹？你们怎么跟我朋友混在一起？” 他的亲人竟然来看他了。

“你成功举办了画展，但是整个圣诞和新年假期都没回家，我们都很想你，只是想在你生日这天给你一个惊喜啊。”奥尔默的妈妈和妹妹满脸诧异地望着刚从地上爬起来的阿尔弗雷多，“请问，这位是？”

完蛋了！奥尔默想到之前只和家人提到过和阿妮塔分手，对现在的交往对象半个字都没透露过。他的朋友们原本跃跃欲试地要说，看见奥尔默脸色不对劲，也一个个自觉闭嘴。空气里安静得简直能听见头发丝掉落的声音。阿尔弗雷多看不下去，只好率先打破沉默，和两位女士握手：“你们好，我叫阿尔弗雷多·伯林格利，是奥尔默的……”他瞥了一眼男友僵硬的表情，声音低了下去，“……好朋友。”

“不不不！他是我正在交往的人，”奥尔默咬着牙，逼自己说出这句话，顺便搂住阿尔弗雷多，不让他脚底抹油，“其实我们已经同居一个月了。阿尔弗雷多是个很好的男孩，我们很相爱……我知道你们很难理解，以后我会慢慢解释的！”

“好吧，别说这个了，进来吃蛋糕吧。”妈妈和妹妹交换了下眼神，不知为何，语气里反而流露出一丝轻松。

危机化解，人群欢呼着逐渐向屋内散开。阿尔弗雷多长长地松了一口气，额头抵在奥尔默颈窝里：“吓死我了。”

“我也是！不过肯定没事的，”奥尔默亲了亲他的头顶，“实际上，她们为人非常友好，一定能够接受你的。”

“不过，能见到你的家人，我好开心啊。你知道吗，我曾经幻想过这一幕好多次，想着怎么和你的家人打招呼，今天居然实现啦，”阿尔弗雷多眼中泛起许久未见的幸福光芒，“生日快乐，奥尔默。”

“你也是，我的阿尔弗雷多，生日快乐。”

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么想到让Olmo学雕塑？因为德帕迪约老师演过《卡蜜儿·克劳岱尔》里的罗丹，也是一部我看了很久最近才发现 “卧槽那个人是他演的”这样的电影。片子很出名，但是我个人不太喜欢，所以不推荐了。


End file.
